Hotel Transylvania (danny phantom style)
by NebbyDannySamChan
Summary: its like the animated movie but in danny style! so i made it good and i hope you all to enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

in 1895 there's a little home like castle and it was very quiet and gloomy there was a big heavy-set ghost that looks like a vampire with a blue jumpsuit on and black hair flew up to the doorway of an infant room and walk up to it as he did the most thing to do for any child that belong to a family member.

 **jack-** peek a boo

as he leans over to do a peek a boo game there was a tiny infant boy name Daniel Fenton or 'Danny' for short with black hair and blue eyes was startle by the game he was playing with him and started to cry

 **Danny** -Crying-

jack had realize what he had done and picks up his little boy as a ring appear around him that made Danny turn into his ghost half with silver hair and green eyes and a baby jumpsuit with his symbol on it and then turns back to normal and then cuddle him as he sing a song to him

 **jack** \- no, no, no, no, no. I didnt mean to startle you, my little guy.

hush little halfa, don't say a word papa's gonna blast the head off the bat

soon as Danny calm down and smile at his daddy who rub his nose against his and kiss his stomach to make him giggle more he carried him to the changing table he was smiling at him as he was sucking his foot and change his diaper. then drop the diaper into a ghost bin.

couple of months later...

jack was talking to a constructor ghost and they was discussing on his hotel that was building for ghosts to come and enjoy themselves and have a great time while protecting his only son.

 **jack** \- looking at the paperwork on the table and nods and said- nice, but maybe a little more square footage, I want a lot of ghosts here.

the constructor did as jack told until they saw a red color crayon drawn on the paper and they looked to see Danny as toddler who was invisible and was wearing a short white t-shirt and light blue pants with red shoes giggles as he turned back to normal and smiled at jack as he smile back

 **Danny** \- Giggles-

then jack and Danny was playing a game of tag and Danny was giggling in his ghost form being chased by his dad.

 **jack-** I'm gonna get you, little Danny. I'm gonna get you -he suddenly became tired after the chasing and catching his breath

Danny stops in his human form and saw that the door was open and saw a bright light and he looks at jack and said

 **Danny-** what out there? -he pointed as he was walking toward it-

jack flew up to him and grabs him before he was almost at the door and Danny look at him with concerned and said

 **jack** \- we never go out there. ever. he then smiles as he carry Danny and shut the door behind him as Danny look at the door being closed-

jack is sitting on the bed with Danny reading him a little book called -tales of hunters and humans and he start reading the verse of the book. 'and then the ghosts ran away and were forced into hiding.

as he was reading Danny was under his arm and was getting very scared.

 **jack** -'but Nate the hunter found them and jumped out from under their bed'

 **Danny** –daddy I'm scared! -as he turned into his ghost form looking at his dad while holding the blanket up to him-

 **jack-** 'and burned their clothes -he kept reading as he sees Danny got under the covers- 'and bit their toes! -tickles his feet as Danny giggle quietly moving from his hand then turned into invisible a 'and took their ghost candy!' and went under the bed as jack took the cover off to see him gone then smile as he looks under the bed and see him scared.

 **Danny** -holding his candy close to him and looks at his dad and said- don't take my candy.

 **jack** \- ghost bite, you don't need to be frightened or scared. I promised your mommy that I would protect you forever.

Danny looked at him then did a soft smile as he hears a guitar playing and he crawl from under the bed to look at jack who was playing and sing him this song.

'my handsome dany-vay, let me wipe all your poop away those hunters or humans are nas-tay '-he then let the guitar keep playing while floating with energy and picks him up and put him next to him- 'so with daddy you will stay, and if a hunter tries to harm you and grabs the guitar again- " I'll simply say... boo-ooh-ooh-ah! -looking like a evil green ghost then turn back to normal to smile at Danny who smiles back knowing his daddy was right- "because you're daddy's boy...daddy's... boy I'm your jack-y daddy"

then the next day Danny was wearing a helmet to protect his head and looks at the end of the bed scared as he looks at his daddy

 **jack-** just bend the legs and jump off. trust me mouse -he stands up off his knees and smile as he gives him a thumb up-

 **Danny** -close his eyes and breathe then jumps off the bed as he transforms into his ghost form and looks down as he saw that he was floating and smiles and said- I can float! I can float! -he tries to fly as he was floating-

 **jack** -laughs as he was so proud of his son that he can transform into his ghost form- look at you! float! son float! you got it! my little ghost! -as he joins him to help him more on trying to fly and float at the same time and they both laughing at the same time-

the constructor came in as he saw that jack and Danny was having fun and he said

 **Constructor** \- excuse me sir. -takes off his hat-

 **jack** looks away as Danny was still getting use to floating and flying and looks at the constructor- what? what?

Danny then bumped his head against the painting as he forgot to turn invisible and turns back to his human form and fall on the floor giggling as he looks at his dad and said

 **Danny-** I'm okay

jack smiled as the constructor help Danny up and said

 **constructor** \- it's ready. he and jack walked over to the window and jack looked at the new hotel and nod of improvement

 **jack** \- looks good. -he looks at him- only ghosts can get in? he then uses his evil eyes to study how far is the hotel from the humans

 **constructor** \- absolutely. it's hidden real nicely. you got 400 acres of haunted forest in front of you. you got the land of the dragons on the perimeters. any hunters or humans daring to even look over there will get burned really quick. -a hunter and human was walking toward the dragon area and got burned by the two dragons that was guarding the perimeters then runs away after that-

then jacks eyes went farther to see the workers working and then a female ghost walked pass and they whistle at her and he looks disappointed as he thought that he hired that kind of ghosts then looks back the constructor

 **constructor** \- but, of course, be smart. no lasers or guns, no firework shows.

jack pushed him away as he was close to his face and said

 **jack** \- yeah, yeah, no, no. no lasers or guns, I get it, i get it. -he then walks over to the photo and pick it up to see a human woman with a baby in her arms and a ghost next to her and they were smiling and he said- its time, my darling Maddie, the place we always talked about for Danny.

then we got close to hotel where jack and Danny was holding each other hand and walking inside the hotel together.

no one will ever harm him here

(well this what I got for the first chapter of the movie. I hope you all enjoy and give me your feedback!)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 - the guests arrive to the hotel!

present day

there was a van driving very fast to get to the hotel then it came to a complete stop as a the shorver got out and open the door to reveal 8 ghost children with gadgets or musical instruments flying out very fast and out came a female ghost with a long rock star dress having a big belly and had tattoos on her body her name was ember ghost and she was married to a ghost hunter who hunts other ghosts to add to his trophies name was skulker ghost and he had a top bodybuild with a tank top and long pants carrying his weapon and sighs as he pay the shorver and said

 **skulker** \- yea you going to have to clean it up sorry about that and follows his wife inside with thier 8 children

then the helpers was getting the bags out of the cars and more ghosts that are big or small was arriving to the hotel some were already there and they was checking in then come down the stairs was jack and smile as he see that his hotel was full of ghosts then he said

 **jack** \- Welcome to Hotel Transylvania!

the dj ghost was playing music in the lounge as jack flew down stairs and greeted all his guests including his friends while giving away tickets for his child birthday party bash

 **jack** \- human and hunter free snice 1898, your safest destination, take an itinerary, i have personally designed a spectacular schedule of events, all leading to my son's birthday extravaganza tomorrow. -he then looks over to see a young short ghost couple and they was happy getting the tickets from him and they said

 **bob** \- we always look forward to coming every year, jack. we enjoy the safety so much.

 **jack** \- of course that's why we build it with the extra rooms and space for everyone. yes good evening thank you -he suddenly got greeted by box ghost saying

 **box ghost** \- beware! thanks for the invite jacky i cant wait for this party so i can out beat you in a dance off! he laughs as jack gives him his ticket and said

 **jack** \- sure sure box we will see that as well -as he was walking more until a knight came up to him and

 **fright knight** yell - sir! sir! we have a urgent plumbing issue!

 **jack** \- plumbing? on it mr voltex!

a green looking plant like ghost appear wearing a plumbing outfit and looks at jack and said

 **voltex** \- yes sir?

 **knight** \- theres is a clogged toilet in room 348.

as everyone was looking at the ghost name victor who had his hands up as he shuggled-

 **jack** \- its alright we all have stomach aches victor just dont do it again alright

 **voltex** \- ugh toilet cleaning again. on it.

as soon the 8 children came into the hotel and start tearing up the place and making loud music noise and destorying stuff with the gadgets as skulker said

 **skulker** \- hey, kids, reel it in. you're only supposed to make your father and mother look bad

one of the children was burning the cape off of jack as he picked him up and

he said now, now, is that any way to behave? this is a ghost hotel, not the a cemetery.

the child name oliver was looking at jack and softly said

 **oliver** -sorry unlce jack and flew off to join the rest of the sliblings.

jack greeted ember and skulkerand he said jack! how are you sir?

 **jack-** skulker my old friend how are ya

 **skulker** \- couldnt wait for this weekend always great to be out of the ghost land for a couple days with 8 children and 2 more on the way.

 **jack** \- the family looks beautiful let me just clean up thier mess. housekeeping!

soon 3 maids came out and start cleaning up all the stuff that the kids destory and cleaning up everything and everything was back to normal. then the kids saw the help bring in some meduium size boxes and decide to do a prank on them to make them drop to relieve a head of a adult man with glasses and a cap and jack caught him.

 **jack** \- tucker my man look at you still traveling by mail, mr cheapo, huh?

 **tucker-** its not a money thing i still have that plane phobia whenever i see the plane all i could think of how the enegine would be if it was caught on

 **skulker** \- fire yes 'fire bad' we know welp -he chuckles-

suddenly jack give skulker tucker head to go see what was going on with tucker body as he saw that the helpers was putting him all wrong and looks irriated and yell

augustsus, porridge head, come on! does that look like tuckerstein head?

without him realzing it his cape was moving and skulker was looking at him and ask

 **skulker** \- hey jack whats with your cape man?

 **jack** \- what you me..OWW who pitch me?!

they heard a laugh as she had on glasses and her name was **jazz** and she said guilty, and sorry couldnt resist of poking the old man

jack pulls his cape back and do a fake laugh by saying yes, very amusing, invisible women its nice to 'see' you as they laugh to make fun of her and she took off her glasses and said - oh never gets old and slaps him across the face as he laughs and try to blast her but keeps missing and he said okay you win here hold this candy - **jazz** \- candy why do i need... suddenly she got attack by the children as she was yelling get them off! as they laugh a gasey air appears and a female ghost come out of it yell!

 **desiree** \- its time to party! -she was wearing a genie outfit with long hair to cover her eye and smiles as she flew toward the guys and jack said hello desiree!

 **desiree** said hey jack whats up with you my dear? -then try to hug him but he dodges and looks at her and said

 **jack-** desiree always with the gas air!

as soon the children was playing in it and laughing,

then she greeted tucker, ember, skulker and grab tucker head and said

 **desiree** \- tucker my old friend how are you buddy!hey seem like you lost weight snice you just a head

 **tucker** \- okay you will pay for that dee

then the helper took tucker head and put it on the wrong side of the body and he saw that dee was was walking up to jack and got a joke for her smart remark and then half his body part came behind her and make a gas smell as desiree looks shock and he looked and said

 **jack-** you kidding right? in my lobby desiree?

 **desiree** \- jack you know me i dont run like that

they all giggle as jack yell for the house keeping and one of them grab the sucker and flew to the fire pit and it caused the fire to exploe as another ghost was talking to desiree and he looked at her with a shock on his face as she said

 **desiree** \- i swear i wasnt the one that cause that. he then walked away.

then a spider ghost appear infront of jack and yell were ready and jack smiled as he looks up to see the sign that said -HAPPY 118 BIRTHDAY DANNY-

then **ember** said - oh if only maddie was here to see it

then **jack** smile softley and holds his chest to his heart as he looks at her and said - she always here ember.

then **jack** flew way up high so everyone can see him and said - okay friends im so glad you all here to celebrate another birthday for my little danny and another successful year of refuge from them! -he pointed to the movie screen as another ghost name pointdexter turn on the flim to show everyone about the hunters on how they was dress, eat, sharping thier weapons and nets, then he resure by saying - but they will not find us here in the hotel! evil humans and hunters you will never win! okay show over the party and fun will start in 30 minutes now will you excuse me i have to go see my little boy

 **tucker** \- he not little anymore

 **jack** \- yes he is! -he does a quick glare and disappper into the evelavtor-

then everyone look to hear tucker wife yelling from inside the box and she cut it open with her nail and said

 **valrie** \- whats going on out there? are we at the hotel? tucker did you book us to get a message? did you get a table at the ghostbacks? did you do anything?

suddenly the box closed her back inside and jazz sat on top of it and said

 **jazz** \- your welcome as she was smirking

 **valrie** was yelling - whats going on?

(phew made this chapter long hope you all like it)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - going to see the fake world!

meanwhile upstairs inside the room we see a teenage danny who was wearing a white shirt with black sleeves and his logo in the middle of shirt wearing black jeans and green fingerless gloves and he was practicting his speech when his dad comes in the room

 **danny** \- dad you said when i be turning 118 years old i could go out into the world and travel like every other teenager that gets to come and go from the hotel. then he did a fake impression of him 'but daney wavey, its not safe. ooh-ooh-ah.' -he then turns ghost as he was floating in the air while keep talking dad, 30 years ago you promised. i remeber, we were both eating mighty meat ghost burgers, and you specifically said that you gave me your word.

jack made it upstairs to walk down the hall as the doors was glowing and he walking pass him as the maid said good morning your headmaster. then she realize that she had to clean up the empty room.

jack made it to danny room and open it and yell

 **jack** \- good morning daney wavey, happy birthday my little ghost! -looking around for him as danny turned human infront of him and look at him and said

 **danny** \- thank you dad i know its my birthday - as he have the look of disppointment.

 **jack** \- i have so much fun planned, but first, we can go do a prank on the dragons together, just the two of us, yes ghost-ums?

 **danny** \- dad, let me speak. theres something we need to talk about.

 **jack** \- you want to out into the world. you can. -he looking at him as he thought he was going to say something else that made danny believe what he was going to say.

 **danny** \- ah ha i knew you were going to say that. but, dad you have me your word, and you know that i know that a ghost word or inhumanity is sacred. that our trust is the base of our...-he realize what he just said- wait what?

 **jack** \- i said you can go

 **danny** \- you must be pulling my leg *he have his arms crossed and lookin at him*

 **jack** \- no, no, no, no. you're old enough to drive a ghost car, you're old enough to make your own choices. you can go.

 **danny** \- -he got excited- yes! yes! -he hugs him and flew into his closet and had on a light blue hawaii shirt and cap as he had a bag in his hand and zoom past him and turn into his ghost form and was about to fly out the window until jack said-

 **jack** \- whoa, whoa, stop. wait a second, ghost bite. where you going son?

 **danny** \- oh, well, i'm going to eanmity park, and i thought this bag with the stuff would i need when i get there.

 **jack** \- eanmity park?

-he flew back to be close to the window then pulls out a card that said amity park its where you can find it all-

 **danny** \- yea, you know, its that place out there where you and mom met.

auntie valrie says that you two were just like zing! -he smiles-

 **jack** \- i dont know about the zing,...where did you get that card?

 **danny** \- in one of your drawers...why you never tell me how you both met?

 **jack** \- its amity park

 **danny** \- ity what what?

 **jack** \- look, son, i know you're excited, but everyone has gone to great distance and lengths to come see you on your birthday.

danny looks sad as he sat on his bag and looks out the window and said-

 **danny** \- i know, they always do. *transform back into his human form* am i getting to old for these parties, i love them but i want to go out to see the world, maybe find someone who is my age. -his eyes became big as he was about to pout-

 **jack** \- aw come on. no, no, dont do that. dont give the ghost face, okay, there is a human place just a little ways past the cemetery. you can go there and be back in, like 30 minutes or so. it should be plenty for your first time to be prepare for the park.

 **danny** \- well its not ity but ill do it okay okay - he flew back and transform back and change into his clothes and gives his dad a hug- thanks for beliving in me and trust me.

 **jack** \- of course my boy i gave you my word. -looking uncertain-

(see yall next time)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 - meeting Sam Manson!

(lets conutine)

everyone came in to say hello to the birthday boy after the jack gave him his word about going to the fake place that was not fair from the hotel.

 **tucker-** you excited about tomorrow?

 **danny** \- not as excited as i am right now, you all not going to believe this but dad is letting me go out on my own to see a place.

 **everyone** \- WHAT?!

valrie comes in pushing pass everyone and hugs danny while looking at jack all crazy and said

 **valrie** \- excuse me jack are you out of your mind? letting your own son out there with those horrile hunters and humans you always tells us about? isnt that why you built this place to protect him? they hate us danny. also they are vicious and they're very loud with thier weapons!

 **danny-** but auntie valrie, maybe..maybe they've changed. im not even going that far its just down the street and ill see how it will goes.

 **ember-** alright dude be safe. remember always be prepare for any attack that will be going on.

 **jazz** \- and look out for ghost traps.

 **desiree** \- dont let anyone scoop your ghost brains either.

 **sulker** \- maybe stay invisble just in case they want to scare you out. and its more fun just to observe above ground like blend in into the sky.

 **tucker-** alright alright guys calm down he can handle it after all he is a phantom. -grabs him by the shoulders- also stay away from fire. fire bad alright dude.

-he took a deep breath and walk over to the window and looks back everyone with a smile and give them a wave and said-

 **danny-** see you guys later -he jumps out the window to feel that breeze in his hair and then transfrom into his ghost form and fly across the water and laughs and yells- freedom! woohoo!

back at the hotel

 **tucker** \- looking out the window- jack im really proud of you actually is calm about this -he turns around to see that jack was gone and he looked at everyone- hey where did he go?

jack was flying super fast to make sure that danny doesnt see him and he was hiding against the tree until he heard danny yell and looks as he was flying in the air and transfrom into a human then fall back into his ghost form

 **danny -** alright there the cemetary like dad said -flying towards it-

jack flew and made it into the place before danny did and he looked around until he heard him and fly to the side and turn invisible as he watch danny-

danny lands on top of a building and looks around and float down to the ground and turns back into his human form then looks around and yell -hello? is anyone here? and then he looked at the fountain of water then looks to see boy clothes in the window and run to it to look at it.

- **a fake human yell** \- GHOST! DESTORY!

 **another human** \- BITE YOUR TOES!

 **danny** \- oh hello humans. everything okay? my name is danny phantom and i...-looks around him as more fake humans was coming towards him.

 **fake human** \- KILL THE GHOST! BURN YOUR CLOTHES!

 **danny-** burn my clothes? really? -looking more-

 **fake humans-** WE TAKE YOUR CANDY!

 **danny-** i'm friendly, really i am. calm down everyone. i just wanted to say hi.

one of the fake human fell and it was the helper who was laughing evily as jack realize that the mask fell off and he flew to him invisble without danny seeing him and put the mask back on his face and flew back as the fake humans was about to attack but one of them shot one of the heads off and jack face plam as he knew this was almost bad and the body fell as everyone was on green goob walking towards him still as danny look and said-

 **danny-** oh my god you all clover in goob? can i do anything to help you? please i never hurt anyone. im homeschooled. -looking more terrfied- dad was right. - he transform back and flew away-

jack then look as he said that as he saw him flew away and jack was so happy-

 **jack** \- it worked, ...now my boy can stay and be safe forever. - he then looks at everyone and said- alright get back to work everyone clean up -he looks at the helper as he wanted to take the dummy- hey put that down you dont need one. -the helper does as he told while everyone was getting the stuff and jack flew away, meanwhile there was a figure in the distance was moaning quietly and following the helpers-

-back at the hotel jack made it to danny room and knock on it-

 **jack-** son you back so soon?

 **danny** \- yea dad come in. -had his knees up to his chin as he looks so disappointed-

 **jack-** so how did it go -sits next to him-

danny- dad it was okay and you were right they are awful! they wanted to burn my clothes, take my candy and bite my toes off -he got up to walk away then stand by the window with a sad look as he thought it would be better.

 **jack-** what thats crazy now im getting ghost bumps -he walks up to him and hugs him- im so sorry my son. i hate that you had to experience that and seen that.

 **danny** \- im sorry for doubting you -he sighs- and ill never leave here again.

jack smiled so big on the outside for danny to not see it and he said- okay. okay, look daddy going to make you the bestest birthday ever. look what i brought you -shows him ghost pancakes with cream ice cheese on it- dont be sad anymore okay and remember, this is the year we going to open mommy present that she left for you.

 **danny** \- what did she get me? - holding the pancakes while looking at him softly with a smile-

jack- we will have to see, besides she told me that you cant open it until your 118 birthday. besides we waited this ill leave you to your pancakes then once your finish you can come down when you are ready son.

 **danny-** okay dad thanks.

-soon jack made it back downstairs as he seen all of the ghosts were checking in and he sighs of relieve and looks to see a figure thats looks like a girl size and she pulls her bags in and looks around the hotel-

 **sam** \- phew finally made it.

please review!


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 -the zing

 **sam** \- phew finally made it -she looks around-

 **jack-** a human?!

jack having a flash back while looking at sam on how the hunters and humans killed maddie and he flew super fast towards sam and they spin around in the door-

 **jack-** who are you and how did you find this place?

 **sam** \- oh im samantha but call me 'sam' for short and i was just riding my skateboard with some dudes, but knowing me as a goth we kinda like our personal space so i went alone until i saw a old man who was crying about a hotel was near here and think it was hunted. so i kinda came looking for it until i saw those flaming helpers come through here and so here i am.

 **jack mind** \- -constrcutor- no laser and guns. no fire work shows -then he looks back at her and said- how many are you out there?

 **sam** \- just me old fruit loop besides your 'ghost' outfit is so rad. is there a convention going on here?

jack holds sam against his chest and start to panick- oh no this is bad! what have i done! you must leave - as they both made it to the door the ghosts were coming in and jack kept him to his chest as he suddenly heard tucker voice-

 **tucker** \- hey man did you talk to danny yet?

jack disappers as tucker was talking to him-

then both of them in closet as sam was looking around-

 **sam-** oh cool nice stuff you got here i always thought this wasnt a real hotel but seeing alot of people here its rad

 ** _jack-_** quiet girl - he looks in her bag to find nothing until her undergarments and scream- oh what is that is it a weapon of death?!

sam blushed as she grabs it and put it back in her bag- its nothing important

 **jack** suddenly heard her phone rang and he grab it and looking at it all werid- is this another weapon of death

 **sam-** chill out man its just music here listen - she put the headphones into his ears and he heard mermurder and he was screaming-

 **jack** \- AHHHHHHH ITS TAKIN MY SOUL -he holds his ears-

sam- chill out you old fruit loop its a good jam -she walks pass him and looks at all the clothes until she spot a gothic outfit- cool nice death costume.

 **jack** \- costumes? perfect -he grabs her and made her put on the gothic outfit with the cape and push her out the door-

sam- cool im a vampire girl -noticing he was pushing her into the crowd and going towards the door- hey we not leaving are we?

suddenly a ghost lady appears that looks like a lunch lady and she was talking to jack-

 **lunch lady** -bonjuor jack dearie -she looks at sam as her pet mouse jill was smelling jack then jack got infront of her and said- no right now lunch lady

 **lunch lady** looks at her jill as she undertsood what it saying- what? no dont be absurd its not a human, but monsieur jack.

 **jack** \- how ridiculous its me - he chuckled nervously until the evelator open up and he threw the rat inside.

 **LL-** the devilled ghost fingers.

 **jack-** devilled ghost fingers?! i order spicy ghost blankets- he was distracted by lunch lady, sam decide to walk over to the ghost name ed who was a elf ghost who was waiting for his wife and she said walks up to her as the elf looks at her all werid-

 **sam** \- so cool you almost looked real until she felt the ears and saw the wife got angry and yell-

hey what you think are doing?!

 **sam** \- wait he real?! your real!?

 **mary** \- yes ill give you a real beating keep yours hands off my man! - she pushed her into victor who was looking at her and she scream until jack realize she was gone-

 **jack-** oh no! - he flew off to go find her-

 **sam** \- *screaming while running away and steps on a ghost brain then grabs a broom and flew into the air.

danny was walking ember down the steps

 **ember** \- i thought you be gone all day dude

 **danny-** well i was but until the place was boring nothing new. -he hears screaming and looks around until he spot the girl as he try to turn into his ghost form before they crash and fell to the ground groaning rubbing their heads-

-danny and sam looked at each other and a purple light appear over thier eyes-

please review!


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 - danny falls in love

they looked at each other eyes until jack got infront of danny to block him from sam and asked

 **jack** \- daniel are you alright?

 **danny** \- yea, i think so that was soo weird. -then looks at her from his cape-

 **sam-** owwww my head hurts

 **danny-** who is she?

 **jack-** who is what? oh you mean that its uh..nobody

 **danny** \- seriously dad?

 **sam** -shakes it off as she heard him said 'dad' then peaks behind his cape and yell- DAD?!

 **danny-** yea i know jack phantom son. everyone gets freaked out by hearing it for the first time.

 **sam** \- PHANTOM?! -in state of shock-

 **jack** \- -he laughs nervously- okay, we got to go -he grabs her and disappears-

-danny looking at him acting odd with that girl as they appear inside jacks room-

sam was freaking out- **sam** \- omg! omg! please dont blow me up! i have a life to live! i have tickets to the hollywood undead! ohh im getting out of here! -she pulls up a board and jumps in and then saw a hounddog as it howls at her and it made her run out of the hole very fast and jack said-

 **jack** \- shut it girl you giving me a headache and its impossible to think with all that nosie -he grabs the board and yell- sorry glen go back to sleep -he then shuts it as glen roars-

 **sam** -she was hanging from a drape of his bed as she looks at him- wait you not going to blast me? or turn me into goob?

 **jack** \- classic human paranoia. blasting people head is so old school and we barely do it because its been years. and turn people into goob...to much cleaning up

 **sam** \- so phantoms dont blast heads or turn them into goob? -coming close to him as she looks at him-

 **jack** \- no we dont not anymore unless its to make us angry.

 **sam** \- wow so your a real phantom like the ones on televison that said 'im a phantom give me your soul'

 **jack** \- i never heard some one or never said something like that 'give me your soul' thats stupid -he gets up and walks to the window-

 **sam** \- so what is this ghostly place? -looking around-

 **jack-** what is this 'place' you ask i build to avoid guns, nets, blasters from the angry mob, and this place where all ghosts are alike to bring thier family and take a break from the world and live in peace and relaxing.

 **sam** \- cool its a hotel for ghosts.

 **jack** looked annoyed - yes 'a hotel for ghosts' that would make things better -he walks up to her- alright give me your arm we leaving -floats in the air then grabs her arm-

 **sam-** oh cool you actually is floating wait i want to stay i want to meet more ghosts and gets some autographs to show off to my friends

-they both got stop by danny who sam saw as a ghost now-

 **danny-** sup dad and where you going with the girl?

 **jack** \- ghost bite our guest here was just leaving

 **sam** \- yea by carrying me out the window

 **jack** -laughs more then flew back into the room- you so silly oh you got something on your face -he then looks serious at her- play along if you want to live.

 **sam** \- uhhh...-she looks as danny flew in and transfrom into his human form and have hands in pocket- woah wait you actually can transfrom without changing clothes and dying your hair? is that possible?

 **danny** looks confused- okay seriously who is she?

 **jack-** son you see its your birthday and i wanted to give you a best one you ever had and so well uhh i needed some extra help.

 **danny-** you needed help? -lookin a bit shock-

 **jack** \- well, look, i am very good at these things but i thought it would be easier with extra hands around here. and whats more bestest, that this specialest is closer to your age to help out the party

 **danny** \- wait your my age -got close to her-

 **sam** \- um yea how old are you?

 **danny** \- 118

 **sam** \- A HUNDRED - get punched in the stomach lightly with jack moving much to make her gag and said through her breathe- yea im 119.

 **danny** \- really? - is in more struck then anything-

 **sam** \- mhmm - trying to breathe-

 **jack** \- you see? everything is very very ghostly normal here, im throwing you a party and she's helping.

 **fright knight** \- sir theres an emergency!

 **jack** \- not now can you see that we having a conversion here?

 **danny** \- wait whats going on here? theres an emergency in your precious hotel, and your not running to fix it or check on it? -he looks at sam then back at jack- is it because of her?

sam was messing with fright knight and he was stoping her from messing with him and she try to fight back but he end up pushing her away-

 **jack** \- no precious ghost, its not because of her.

 **danny** \- okay cool. then go check on the emergency and ill keep her company.

 **jack** \- NO! anything but that! - grabs him by the shoulders-

 **danny** -uhh what? -looking confused-

 **jack** \- i mean because she needs time to plan and if you plan on keeping her company then she wont able to plan the party she is company-keeping, and then the plan wont get planned the right way okay?

 **danny** \- walks over to sam- well okay so if you not planning anything else maybe we could hang out together. -he smiles at her-

 **sam** \- sound good -smile softly at him-

 **jack** \- yes you hear that she said its good so you will hang out later so you have to go now son. we wil see you later. -close the door- alright you not hanging out because you are leaving. -touches the wall to try to find a sercet passage-

 **sam** \- what?! but the opposite you said that i was the party planner and you needed help.

fright knight- but sir the emergency.

 **jack** \- i know what i said. -the door open- now follow me -he flew in the door as sam follows him as the door closed behind her-

 **fright knight** \- god that girl smelled.

review!)


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7 -getting the band together

sam and jack was walking down the halls trying to advoid danny and the gang from seeing him and her

 **sam** \- where are we going? -following him as he floats through the tunnel-

 **jack** \- just getting rid of you through a sercet tunnel so he doesnt see us.

 **sam** \- so, like can i ask you some questions? is it real or the rose fake weaking thing?

 **jack** \- yes it will contain my body to become weak and turn me into a 'human'.

 **sam** \- hmm...do you never age when you are a ghost?

 **jack** \- yea...if its possible for ghosts to even age after they die or turn.

-keeps walking until he hit a lighting wall and he groans in irriated and leads them both through the tunnels to find the right exit-

he pulls the door open and they saw the skeleton of the man taking a shower and he yelled

 **ed** \- AHH! WHAT IS HAPPENING?! -covering his pravite part infront of sam even though she cant see it-

 **jack** \- im so sorry im lost

 **mary** \- WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! -she throws a wet loufa at his face as he close the door-

 **sam** \- oh my god this place is amazing -still following jack-

 **jack** \- okay i could really use some silence right now if you dont mind.

they walk to stair case where sam was about to fall off but he grab her by the arm and they went back to the other way and leads to the final door-

 **jack** \- alright, third time's a...-soon the door open and jack saw desiree, jazz, tucker, and skulker fighting the other ghosts and he start to painc trying to close it back but tucker saw him and said

 **tucker** \- jack where you been man?

jack push sam out of the door way out of sight so they dont see her and whispers-

 **jack** \- dont move. never mind that what you all been doing?

 **skulker** \- holding a ghost in a net- we wanted to practice our big number for danny party and these losers wouldnt get off the stage

 **jack** \- okay, look put down ghost mozart, bach and beethoven this instant. -with his arms crossed-

they all did as they told and look at jack-

 **jack** \- did you get to rehearse at all ghost beethoven?

 **beethoven** \- noo we didnt...-he moaning-

 **skulker** \- listen, jack, we wanted to play something like old times. we even thought maybe you would like to sing with us again.

 **jack** \- he chuckles queitly - come on guys. you know that i havent sung in public snice maddie.

 **tucker** \- yeah, but we just thought, how much you know danny would love to hear you sing.

 **jack** \- -yells- I SAID NO! NOW DONT ASK ME AGAIN! -calms down- okay now lets hug the ghosts and lets all make up.

 **skulker** \- wow he really scared you.

 **tucker** \- please i wasnt even scared at all, i was just being polite okay? what about you two i saw you guys flitch as well.

sam was peaking as suddenly she saw danny appear out of nowhere and he said-

 **danny** \- hey. what you doing here? i thought you was busy 'planning'

 **sam** \- i was planning but umm...hey i never caught your name. -lookin at him-

 **danny** \- my name's daniel but everyone calls me danny

 **sam** \- daniel? i never heard someone name like that before. but danny a much cooler name.

 **danny** \- thanks my mother picked it out for me. so are you going to tell me your name? -looking at her-

 **sam** \- me? my name umm good question. uhh my name is -she looks at her clothing- um im samstein?

 **danny** \- samstein? you look more of a vampire to me then a stein. besides you cant be a stein because i have a uncle thats a stein and he right over there -points to tucker who was tightly hugging the ghost-

 **sam** \- well umm okay im not a stein but im a vampire sooo im call samrita or sam for short.

 **danny** \- samrita? but i like sam way more. - smiles at her softly-

a ghost spider appears behind her and she looks and yells as she fell backwards and bust the table as tucker came up to her as jack got infront of her

 **tucker** \- who is she? -looking at her-

 **sam** -whispers- are they going to kill me?

 **jack** \- not long as they think you a ghost

sam- sounds kinda racist. -lookin at him-

 **jack** \- we will discuss this later. but act like a ghost for now.

-she started to act like a vampire ghost-

 **sam** \- ooooo im a ghost vampire and i want to suck your ghostly blood

 **tucker** \- whats wrong with her? is she alright?

 **jack** \- yea she fine she just being a crazy vampire who thinks its very cool -put her arms down-

 **danny** \- yea very cool indeed -he smile-

tucker grabs her hand and shakes it- **tucker** \- nice to meet you dudette

 **sam** \- nice to meet you two dude

 **jazz** \- so what brings you here samrita?

 **sam** \- woah who said that?

 **jazz** \- oh sorry, i should have clear my throat when i said something.

-she looks until she saw a pair of glasses - **sam-** are you the invisble the girl?

 **jazz** \- yep, so anyway what brings you here?

 **sam-** oh i am...a party planner. -chuckling quietly-

 **jack-** yes, i have recruited ms vampire here to help me with danny's birthday party.

 **desiree-** wait a minute dearie, you asked someone to help you? -looking at tucker and skulker-

 **skulker-** captain control freak?

 **jack** \- its master...and yes, i thought having a danny contemporary would be useful.

 **sam** \- yeah, he totally needed a fresher perspective party planner -she looks at jack with a smile-

tucker, desiree and skulker look at sam and each other and skulker said-

 **skulker** \- okay samrita, mr tight pants over here wanted those three losers over there to play for danny party.

the ghosts smiles then looks sad after skulker said that.

 **tucker** \- so anyway we thought we could live things up a bit - he hugs all three of them-

 **sam-** woah wait you guys play? i got to hear you all play lets check you all out!

all four of them got on the stage and start playing instruments

 **tucker** \- _boy i cant believe its your big night for your speical day_

 **desiree** \- _seems like only yesterday you were eating a fired ghost sandwich but now you're eating a ghost chicken and fries_

 **tucker** \- _scarfing them down like doritos_

 **all-** _tell me where did the time go, boy?_

 **sam** \- okay okay hold on guys. thats cute but i dont think thats not good enough for the party and i think its kinda old school you know.

 **jack** \- yes thank you samrita. - smiling-

 **sam** \- you got to totally spice things up abit. here let me show you -she grabs the guitar from desiree- yo skulker give me a beat

 **skulker** \- -drops the beat-

 **sam** \- _a 5,6,7,8 ghost boy with the fancy face, hair handsome with the cute blue eyes_

danny smirks at her-

 **sam** \- _little prince going to be a king legal ghost man turning 118 say it with me all 118_

 **everyone** \- _118!_

 **sam** \- woo! -gives desiree back the guitar- THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!

 **danny** \- that was amazing. i am so blown away right now.

 **tucker** \- i think samrita is going to make this the best party ever!

 **desiree** \- yeah! maybe she can help me get some guys.

 **everyone** \- we should totally do a dance contest! -then everyone looked at jack as he said-

 **jack** \- we're not doing any of that. we got to stay on schedule, all right everyone?

 **danny** \- all right, dad, all right -he touching sam chest as he said- sam you coming to.

 **sam** \- i dont know its it alright with jack? -looking unsure-

 **jazz,tucker,sulker, desiree** \- yea sam come with us.

everyone was all close on sam as jack gave them a evil look-

see you all in the next chapter-


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8 - fun day at the hotel

in a game room everyone was playing ghost bingo and everyone was bored out of thier minds, then an old ghost witch was the announcer as she was playing the bingo game as well.

 **old ghost** \- N-27 -looking at her card as she calls out the numbers.

jack was smiling to make sure everyone was having a good time, while danny and sam was sitting together and he was playing the game as sam was falling asleep-

 **old ghost** \- G-61. -looking at her card again-

valire looked through all the cards she had and she got a bingo and yell-

 **valrie** \- -gasps- bingo! bingo! -she didnt realize that another ghost which was a goat was sitting next to her took her card and ate it as she looks back to see her ate it and she yell- excuse me do you know what doctors made me?

- **ghost goat** \- i didnt do that

-next activiy everyone was playing a game call charades and jazz was playing with some ghosts and another ghost who was very bald at the top and have wings on his back goes by mr lancer and he was playing with some ghosts of his own. meanwhile at the sitting stage jack was sitting in between danny and sam as they were bored and he was smiling then sam got a idea as she went through her bag and took out her scooter and start riding the scooter around the gym and everyone looked and was so excited and they decide to join her and danny did a smile laugh as jack was in shocked and the goat ghost grab the scooter and ate it and said-

 **goat** \- i didnt do that.

-at the pool everyone was doing their own thing and jack was staring at sam was very close to danny-

 **mr lancer** \- and pull it back, and up, and push, and twist and back, and up and twist, and push - he spits out liquid and rubs it in his hands-

everyone was copying him doing the spit-

 **mr lancer** \- no dont copy or do that. -he conutines with the lesson-

 **tucker** talks to the server- yea let me have the ghostly omelet, side of beef jelly and roast paste cake with the side of gravy and some egg ghost whites. thank you my good man.

 **lunch lady-** bonjour monsieur jack! may i make you an burger?

 **jack** \- no, no, no, no, im not hungry.

 **lady-** what? jill you smell it again? what you mean a human is here?!

jack grabs the mouse then throws it inside valire hair- **jack** \- know what i am that hungry after all

-danny was staring at sam all lovely as she was talking-

 **valire** \- so sam you been to taj mahal?

 **desiree** sits down eating her glow bugs they were trying to excape- come on. dearie no ghost ever been to the taj. -eating her bugs-

 **danny** \- man, i wish i could go there. -smiling very big-

 **jack** \- you know what? ill take 50 burgers.

 **lady** in a tone of her voice- YOU HEARD HIM MAKE THOSE PATTIES AND HURRY UP!

 **danny** \- how did you deal with the hunters with thier guns and nets?

 **sam** \- yeah, it does get pretty crazy in the summer, but you know, you just got to fly.

 **skulker** \- she just flies, thats cool that she flies am i right guys?

 **jack** \- yes, yes, very cool. look blue ice, i brought you your favorite bagel with yellow meat cheese.

 **danny** \- oh my god. thanks dad. hey sam you should try this yellow meat cheese. its awesome. -give it to her-

 **sam** \- uhh thanks danny but umm i kinda a ultra recyclo vegetarian...so i cant eat it due to that so i going to have to polite pass. -gives it back to him-

danny takes a bite as he looks kinda sad-

 **jack** \- yes, of course you are. hey sam can we party-plan talk for a minute? -he grabs her and pull her- what are you doing? if they find you are a human, they'll all go ghost poop!

 **sam-** relax jack. no one suspects anything but the only thing that looks werid is how much kinda loud-quiet whispering you're doing.

everyone looks at them all confused and jack pushes her away from the crowd.

 **jack** \- lets just wrap it up, you will say you are going into the pool and act excited. and then you will say you hurt your back and have to leave.

she goes as she goans of annoyance-

 **sam** \- -saying all flat- here comes a good times! hoo, oh dudes , oh my back

-then a dude pick her up and put her on his back and said- - **ghost** \- your on my back!

 **jack** \- no, no! she said 'oh my back'. not 'get on my back'.

 **another ghost** \- danny let me get on your back

 **danny** \- alright lets do it!

 **sam** \- alright here we go! CHICKEN FIGHT! PUSH THEM OFF!

 **everyone** \- CHICKEN FIGHT! -everyone was doing the chicken fight as danny goes to sam and plays chicken fight with her-

 **danny** \- we got you, sam and you're doing down.

 **sam** \- woah i dont think so 'dany-wavey' we will see about that!

 **jack** \- okay calm down with the fight of the chickens! everyone stop with the rough housing!

everyone was having a blast as a giant large arm flew up with tucker at the end of it and he looks at the pool about to ready to dive.

 **valrie** \- tucker, if you hurt yourself...

 **tucker** \- i got it honey. the stein boys are bred for this kind of thing. COWABONGA! - he jumps and dives into the pool as his body was breaking apart-

skulker chuckles quietly and aim his net at jazz who was reading her book and then suddenly her binki was off and she screams as he said- **skulker** \- now children why you do that?

everyone was laughing quietly at her-

 **jazz** -i was just in the pool and it was cold and i uhh...dont judge me! -she runs off with her biniki strap back on to her-

jack looks around for sam until he saw her in the pool and freaking out-

 **jack** \- sam your make up! your make up! climb out of the pool right now. - he grabs her arm but another ghost got in the way and jack fell in-

 **sam** \- oh, well i guess jack wanted to go for a swim.

everyone laughed as jack screams and goes and lets the water out and everyone looked at the water disappearing as sam was on a giant arm and jumps in yelling **\- sam** \- CANNON BALL! - then she looks down and saw that the water was gone and she screams- then jack sighs and flew up and save her and she gave him a thumbs up. meanwhile he was draging her by the arm and talking to her as she lean back as he dragging her and saying-

 **jack** \- you messed up, big time baby girl, did i tell you to take it down and you'll ruin my hotel if they found out you not like the rest of us.

 **sam** \- well maybe you're just jealous that the ghosts are finally having fun at this place. -as he puts her down as she put her arms crossed-

 **jack** -looking mad- oh you calling that fun? running, jumping, rough housing and swimming with no order. that was the oppsoite of fun.

 **sam** \- look you old pants, do you even know what fun is?

 **jack** \- i invented fun! -looking at her annoyed-

 **sam** \- wow boy the wrong people get to be immortal.

jack looked at her with so much mad in his eyes that he grabs her by the arms and try to hypnotize and said- listen to me very well , you will not remember of this encounter. you will have no memory of this place or the ghosts you met. so go and never return.

 **sam** \- wait never return to the hotel? dude thats so mess up.

 **jack** \- what you suppose to forget the hotel i just use my hynotize powers to earse your memory i looked staright into your eyes.

 **sam** \- hmmmm maybe its the contact lenses that i am wearing so i could see better.

 **jack** \- the what? -looking confused-

 **sam** \- its these little glasses thingys that make me see better here let me show you -she try to grab it as jack was freaking out-

 **jack** \- oh god stop it that the most disgusting thing i ever seen or do!- he then grabs her- listen to me, you are never to return here you are to stay away and never tell any hunters or humans about this place. or i will track you down and blast every piece of your body until theres nothing left!

sam looking at jack as he stares at her like he really mean it

 **jack** \- now be gone and never come back. - he disappears as she walks off-

(sorry if i was taking to long to write these chapters but work got me busy and i couldnt do anything about it so i took the top to make it up to you guys by giving you 2 new chapters. so hopefully i can get this story done. so thank you all for your patients and please review thank you)


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9 - sam and danny spending time together

sam walking as she complains that jack dont want her to stay at the hotel

 **sam-** i cant believe im leaving dude, that place could have been so great with me making it fun. dude ruined everything. wanted to blast me and stuff. i should have said, "i'm staying grumpy pants." give him a bruce lee kick right in the private part of his body where he would beg for mercy. -suddenly she saw a fat ghost came back again and she painic as she covers her face- oh, my god. phantom jack, please dont blast me im leaving, im leaving.

then the fat ghost disappear and turned into danny who sat on the stone and watched her and laughs then he got close to her and say

 **danny-** follow me -he walks to a hidden cave-

 **sam-** no, no, danny i cant i have to leave.. -looking at him as he looked soo cute in her eyes and a blush came acrossed her face-

 **danny-** are you sure i promise it'll be fun. -holds out his hand-

 **sam-** -she smiles and takes his hand- okay

at the top of the hotel danny climb out and holds his hand out and help sam up to where he was and looks around and said-

 **sam-** you sure your dad wont find me or see me up here right?

 **danny-** i promise -he sits down and patted for her to sit next to him-

they stand by each other as she look all around the ghostly human sky and the mountains then gets a big grin across her face as she climbs down over the roof top and said-

 **sam-** wow would you look at the view from up here?

 **danny-** yea...such a beautiful view...-smiling at sam lovely more-

 **sam** \- you can actually see mount rushmore.

 **danny** \- rushmore? is that where imity park is?

 **sam-** imity park...ohhhh you mean amity park yea that place is cool and such. it gives out great music festivals there.

 **danny-** a human music festival? if so do they bite your toes and blast your face all over the ground?

 **sam-** well...no not the last time i went everything was normal and they totally accpet me. also it was hot and i blame the heat on that day.

 **danny** looks sad - its amazing you travel everywhere and been everywhere where your heart takes you.

 **sam** \- well you know whats the alternative? just staying home, never exploring, never see what was out there? im only gonna be 119 once right? you got to live it and have fun.

 **danny** \- yeah. -looking more sad-

then sam saw the sun was coming up -sam- oh wow the sunrise from here must be really..

the sun turned his shoes into a human shoes and he yells - oww- as his shoes turns back to ghost shoes-

 **sam-** im so so sorry danny, you probably never seen a sunrise before havent you?

 **danny-** nope not snice i was a kid i wanted to but when i try the sun...burns me and turns me what you call 'a human' even tho i am part one its burns and thats why i never leave the hotel because of it. but why?

 **sam** holds out her hand- come on i have a idea. -leads them both to the edge to protect him from the sun and she let him get in front to see it - just watch.

danny does as he told and watched as the sun was rising up and his eyes wide up to see how beautiful the sun was and sam grabs him by the hands and leads him back as he kept staring at the sun.

downstairs in the spa where jack, tucker, skulker and a blob ghost name henry was relaxing-

 **jack-** didnt i tell you guys we will have fun in here? is this not the best?

 **skulker-** yea i could use a big sweat, where that samrita gonna be done with the party planning? she a great hang.

 **tucker-** yea she an animal. and it was so nice seeing danny laughing and hitting it off with her.

 **jack-** who hitting what off please. danny dont need or be with someone of his own 'kind'.

 **tucker-** wait you dont think about his own ' kind'? so you saying she too good for him? is that what you saying your "lordship" - looking away to the fact that he said that about sam-

 **jack-** tucker come on i mean she a diffirent kind of freak

 **skulker** \- a freak. really jack im a freak and you calling her one? she not even that freaky at all.

 **jack-** now now guys dont get mad i mean she not good for him thats all.

back on the roof

 **danny-** its amazing. i never see the sun so awesome.

 **sam-** yea...-she looks at him softly until she fell into the broken roof piece of the hotel and screams-

 **danny-** sam?! -he looks behind him as he saw the hole where she fell in at-

(please review and im working on my other stories as well and try to make more so if you want more leave me a comment thanks)


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10 - jack and sam got along

 **jack** \- hold on guys i know its bad but knowing sam she left.

 **skulker** \- wait a minute she left?

 **jack** \- yea truthfully she decided she didnt like danny or any of us.

they all hear a scream and she lands on top of jack and he gives her a evil stare

 **sam** \- -nervous- hi...

 **tucker** \- hmm i guess she change her mind or have second thoughts.

the next morning in a hallway was a giant ball room with the stages and jack was in the middle of it in his towel and then he transfrom into his clothing while sam follows him in.

 **jack** \- i cant believe you stucked around girl. you dont get it when i told you i dont want you around but you decide to come back. and bad things are coming your way. i got to get my thoughts together.- he breathes- okay you see these tables.-points to them- you can spend the entire day pulling them out and placing them 'party planner'

 **sam** \- oh fantastic im trapped here now i know how your son feels.

jack was fixing his hair until he heard the table was scrapping across the floor and jack was getting annoying by it and he goes to her and yell

 **jack** \- alright alright enough go to a corner, you're in a timeout!

 **sam** \- what?! time out!? im a grown women!

he uses his powers to send her flying into a corner and make her put her thumb in her mouth and make her face the corner

 **jack-** okay. table 57 please move to position 23 -the tables was floating and flying to the spot.

sam turned around and was in a awe and said - **sam** \- woah that is so cool

 **jack** \- face the wall girl, 17 to 48. 16 to 47. 19 to 50. - all the tables was flying in order he was saying-

 **sam-** giggling- so much awesomenss.- she was fightin to get her finger out of her mouth and she sucessed and went towards the tables.

 **jack** \- just let me do my work alright. 29 to 35. 42 to 18. 10 to 44.

 **sam** \- -she was counting the tables- 17, 18, 19, 20, 21,22, 23, 28, 35, -she jumps on the table- 36 up! -the table does she told and she as laughing and giggling because she was having so much fun.

 **jack** \- 29 to 35 - then jack turned around to see sam on the table laughing and decide to do a joke and said 31 to 19.

the table flew where she was and knocks her off as she lands back on the table. and he had a giant smirk as he went back to work.

sam looks up and notice that smirk and she grins back and look at the table and said-

 **sam** \- 24 up! - the table does she told-

 **jack** \- 7 to 25. 14 to 30 - suddenly he turned invisable when sam and the table went through him and he smile evily-

 **sam** looked around- where you go grandpa?

 **jack-** dont freak out gravity face -he was floating on top of her on the table and smiles-

 **sam** \- -laughs- eat my dust, ghost fart!

 **jack** \- 56 and 43 to my side.- the tables appears by his side-

soon jack and sam was chasing each other acrossed the ballroom and laughing and seem like they were bonding close enough to become friends.

 **jack** \- prepare to cry, chika bagpack. -he was about to grab her until she jumps from his grab and made the table fly over him-

 **sam** \- try to catch me if you can fat man! -she laughs-

 **jack** \- whatever! -he laughs with her-

in the hallway jill the mouse smelling the ground leading the lunch lady to the ballroom where jack and sam was-

 **lunch lady** \- yes, keep smelling my dear mouse lead me to the human and ill make a human meat pie! -they both made it to the door and hear laughing-

 **jack** \- 27, 45, 65, 76, 48, block her path. block her path!

-all the tables that he told made a giant wall and she gasps at the wall of tables and one of the tables was praying quietly as sam did a trick to squeeze inside the hole and laughs-

 **jack** \- come on now princess man! nice job! -he does the same thing and laughs until he stop floating and falls and sam caught him-

 **sam** \- i got you buddy. -then they were playing on the table as the table was flying very fast and they was joking and playing until they saw fright knight and crash into him-

 **jack** \- did you see that knight? who is that gal? mistress breaks a lot? -he laughs- oh boy, i have to say that was fun. okay? the fun you were talking about earlier? you nailed it! - he grabs the sheet and saw that sam was gone- sam? -until he look down and saw women footprints and mouse footprints that was leading back to the kitchen- LUNCH LADY!

-he follows the footsprints until he got stop by danny who was looking for sam-

 **jack** \- danny? why are you still up? the sun is out. it could ill you my ghost guts.

 **danny** \- i couldnt sleep, do you know where sam went?

 **jack** \- i dont know. she... why do you want to know?

 **danny** \- oh well uhh...

 **jack** \- do you like her?

 **danny** \- what? psh no. come on, dad. she so gothy and awkward. its like, are you crazy or do you know you're cute and beautiful?

-jack gasps quietly knowing that danny is in love with sam-

 **jack-** hold that thought. do you have a location on lunch lady?

 **knight** \- yes sir. she heading through the lobby towards the kitchen.

 **jack-** i need them stopped immediately. is that clear?

 **knight-** yes sir. we are on it. -they all appear in the lobby as they surround lunch lady and jill-

 **lunch lady** \- what is the meaning of this? let me pass!

 **knigh** t- Lunch lady wilson, you are coming with us.-try to grabs her-

lunch lady dodges and kick knight in the shin and she turned into a meat monster and roars at the knights

 **jack-** look, son, theres no falling in love at your age.

 **danny** \- mom was my age and ember said mom kissed you first cause you were too scared to make the first move.

 **jack** -yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. forget about me and mom kissing.

 **danny-** dad, at some point, i want to get married. i cant be here forever. -walking away-

 **jack** \- what? why not? you barely out of your training powers.

-soon all the ghosts were attacking the lunch lady as she roars and shooting meats at them and got them all- **lunch lady** \- ha lunch lady wins again! when you bump with the hump, you land on the rump! -running towards the kitchen-

 **jack** \- but why the sudden interest? every time we used to talk about love, it was always, 'eww dad thats gross' 'kissing other people thats disgusting.' and 'dad, i dont want to know about that'.

 **danny** \- -sighs- i dont know

 **knight** \- sir she made it into the kitchen.

 **jack-** she what? what do i pay you for? im sorry son. i have to go.

danny looks disappointed as jack and knight leaves then knight comes back-

 **knight** \- he doesnt pay me.

(almost done i know im taking forever but give me give and ill get it done hopefully. so lease a reveiw)


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11- maddie death

jack was flying very fast towards the kitchen where sam and lunch lady was-

 **lunch lady** \- -humming while spinning sam around the hot fire-

 **sam** \- before you kill me can i say one more thing...

 **lunch lady** \- and what would that be dearie -adding seasoning on her-

 **sam** \- YOU ARE A CRAZY KITCHEN WOMEN!

 **lunch lady** \- hehe...dont worry once im done cooking you ill be glad that to eat you -she grins big as the door opens- ah bonjour, monsieur jack!

 **jack** \- shush your water hole - he puts the fire off of sam and unties her and frees her-

 **lunch lady** \- now you helping her? whats is it with you and this human?

 **jack** \- she is not a human. she is a vampire!

 **sam** \- thats right lady im a vampire!

 **lunch lady** \- okay if she is a vampire, let her scare jill! -points to the mouse-

 **jack** \- the mouse? psh without a doubt. -he looks at her-

 **sam** \- -she glumps- okay...here we go -walks towards jill- -does the ghostly noise and jill looks at her unimpressed then squeals as sam screams and falls back where jack and lunch lady was-

 **lunch lady** \- A HUMAN! A HUMAN! MONSIEUR JACK HAS BROUGHT IN A HUMAN INTO THE...-she got froze by jack and turn into ice then they both left-

 **sam** \- phew hey thanks for saving me back there. that women's crazy! trying to cook me then eat me. that almost happened to me one other time at a killers concert.

 **jack** looks sad then said- theres somthing i need to show you. -he leads her to a dark room where was a giant painting and a casket in the front of it with 2 candle sticks and some pink roses on it. he then picked up the candle and walks over to the painting while sam said-

 **sam** \- hey, are we at a funneral right now? -looks at the casket- oh wait no its your bed -touches it along with the flowers - so creepy and beautiful at the same time. - he looks at the photo- wow wait i know her! i seen that picture at the ruins of paris. thats my favorite place when i go to be alone. theres a whole legend around that lady.

 **jack** \- a legend? what kind of legend?

 **sam** \- the fenton lady. the story is that when the fenton met a guy who was a hunter met her by a chance, and they say that no two souls would be so diffrent from each other that were ever more meant for each other. then one day a ghost bomb hit the man and he got turned into a ghost and he thought that she would leave him but she didnt because she loved him for who he is then one day he transfrom back into a human and snice then he was half but decide to be a full on ghost so he gave up his human form to be the ghost then eventually, they settled down at the castle paris and had a child. but then, a horrible tragedy happened. a fire started mysteriously one night, and it killed both of them. when i was at the castle, i could still feel their powerful love in their hearts. they say its as if the soul is still trapped in the ruins themselves.

 **jack** \- the legend is wrong. it was only the wife that died. - he grabs the sheet and pulls it off to show sam that the man in the photo with the women was him-

 **sam** -gasps then looks at jack- you mean...

 **jack** \- and it was no mystery who killed her..-he then gets angry and looks at her- she was killed by your own kind!

flashback to the past where the home of jack and maddie and baby danny was living and they were trap by human mobs.

 **a guy** \- GHOST!

 **maddie** \- jack? whats going to happen to us? -looks at him softly while holding thier baby-

 **jack** \- dont worry maddie...i promise that i wont let anything happen to you or our baby. but go ill talk to them just get to safety okay.

 **maddie** \- okay...-holding his hand one last time-

 **jack** \- -tries to explain until he heard maddie screams- MADDIE!

baby danny was whining and crying as the house they were all living at was burned to the ground.

 **jack** \- they are the real killers. i built this place for my love to protect her only child. as a father, you got to do everything you can to keep your family safe, even if you have to break thier trust. but now, danny has feelings for you. -he looks at her-

 **sam** \- he does...really? i just...awesome.

 **jack** \- its all right. you are a good one...the one who can protect my son and love him for who he is. but its just if the world was different, maybe it would be possible.

 **sam-** jack this is the 21st century, people arent the same was they were back then.

 **jack** \- can you tell me for certain that if my people came out in the open, everyone would accept us? everyone? - looking very sad at her-

-sam then looked back at the photo of him and maddie-

 **sam** \- no. you're right. -she sighs- i'll go for good this time. you can just say i had some emergency, or the goat lady ate me or something.

 **jack** \- no, no, no, no, no. i dont want to ruin his birthday party. you can sneak out after its all done and over with.

 **sam** \- im sorry. the last thing i ever wanted to do was to hurt him...or you.

 **jack** \- you know you're not the smoothest vampire, but you'd make a great phantom.

 **sam** \- for real? really? i mean i always thought i could be more of a phantom then a vampire if anything. because i think i got the hypno-eyes down.

 **jack** \- oh, boy, here we go let me see it

 **sam** \- oooooooh beware! for you i have you in my power i command you to be the skullman!

 **jack** \- -he pretends to shoot lazers- i have too many kids. someone fetch me a book on a purple back gorlliza because i have a gpa that tells me so.

-they both laugh as they walk out of the room-

 **sam** \- cause he a geinus but not that kind of a genius

 **jack** \- yea dont get into it because its not funny when you said it like that.

(almost done yay then ill work on my next fictions of anyone choice please review)


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12 - sam exposing!

later that evening in skulker room with ember on in bed next to him all of the children was sleeping on him causing him to stay awake as emebr was sleeping peacefully until the phone rang and woke everyone up and skulker answers it-

 **skulker** \- i didnt order a wake up call -he answered very annoyed-

the female voice on the phone- jack phantom arranged it for all the rooms. -he hangs up and goans loudly-

in danny room - he looked at all his clothes and gots a idea and grabs them all and puts them on the bed and cuts some of them up and start sewing them into a outfit and transform into it and laughs as he spins around in it-

jazz was in the bathroom got through taking a shower and she was cleaning herself up and puts powered on, brushed her hair then smiles- perfect

jack appears in danny room and looks around to see if he wasnt in there and put the gift on the bed that said -happy 118th birthday love mom-

at the ball room the music was blasting and you see skulker, tucker, jazz and desiree playing and everyone was having a good time.

 **tucker** \- _boy i cant believe its your big night, you ate your fires, now the party's so right. where did the time go boy?_

on the floating table you can see skulker son was getting annoyed and attacks all his sliblings off and dances by himself as he feels peace and the ghosts was dancing and switching heads as they were dancing-

 **desiree** \- _and, boy, you used to suck a binky, but look at you now you're blowing the heads right off of the cow_

sam was dancing until he heard a nosie and looks to see danny in his party outfit and blushed deeply-

 **sam** \- wow.. you look handsome and cool.

 **danny** \- thanks. and thanks for the party. -he looks and saw little glow ghost bugs float pass him -

 **sam** \- yeah, hey you like my little touches?

-it shows all the places he never been at and was in a complete awe then smile-

 **danny** \- its amazing. then he got a smile on his face and pretends to lean back and disappears from sam and he grabs her by his cape and make her dance with him-

jack was walking in as everyone was committing him on the party

 **gabe** \- terrific party.

 **ken** \- you really outdid yourself, jack.

 **beth-** got to be the best one i've been to in 500 years.

everyone was dancing and booging on down while sam and danny was dancing until sam bumped into victor-

 **sam** \- sorry my bad victor -she got back to dancing with danny-

danny suddenly stop dancing and gives him a loving stare and smiles deeply as sam did the same thing and blushing deeply at him but smiles the same way as well-

jack came into the dance floor and start breaking it down as he dances with fright knight and everyone was cheering-

 **sam** was backing up feeling very bad about this.- uhh danny i'm crazily scared right now.

 **danny** gets close to her as he put his hand on her cheek- maybe thats a good thing -he leans forward-

knight pats jack on the shoulder and points to where sam and danny was and see that he was kissing her but she didnt kiss back but a smile came to her face-

jack in shocked then gets infront of them as he didnt see danny smiling about it and looks at sam very hurtful.

 **jack** \- how could you?! after i shared my pain with you?!

 **sam** \- no but, i...

 **danny** \- dad it was just a kiss.

 **jack** \- no you not allowed to kiss!

sam saw that danny and jack was agurging

 **danny** \- dad, i'm allowed to do things. i'm not 83 anymore i'll allowed to like people, or ghosts or go see the world again.

 **jack-** what? you saw it! you said you didnt like it!

 **danny** \- maybe i want to give the park another chance. i just need to learn, you know, just how to fly with it like sam does.

 **jack** \- no, no, you cant go to the place again.

 **danny** \- maybe you can make them see that we could be friends.

 **jack** \- no, that isnt possible.

danny- well you cant be sure. its all in how you present yourself in people or ghosts dad.

 **jack** \- no, that wont make a difference!

danny- how do you know dad?

 **jack** \- because it just wont! -he was getting really upset-

 **danny** \- why? why wont it?

 **jack** then said it- BECAUSE THAT PLACE DOESNT REALLY EXIST!

danny and everyone in the room heard it all and the music stopped

 **danny** \- what do you mean "doesnt exist"?

 **tucker** \- what did you do? -everyone came to where jack, sam and danny was-

 **jack** \- i did what i had to do. -had his back towards everyone-

 **danny** \- what was it? what exactly did you have to do? -his eyes was glowing green- tell me!

 **jack** \- i...i built the place, the helpers put it all together. the helpers dressed up as the hunters and humans. please..if you really went out there and something happened to you, i just couldnt live with myself.

 **danny** \- -he then looks at him with hurt in his eyes- but you can live with this? lying to me? tricking me? keeping me here forever when you knew my dream was to go out there and explore the world. but you was to selfish to see that .

they all hear a cold scream yellin in the ice- liar! liar!

 **desiree** \- oil?

-lunch lady was mumbling-

 **valrie** \- english, please. your voice is really annoying when in a block of ice.

 **mr lancer** \- wait i speak ice frozen. she says, "jack has brought a human into the hotel."

everyone gasps-

 **jade** \- a huaman?

 **bob** \- stay close to me pookie! -holding his wife-

lunch lady mumbling again-

 **lancer** \- she says, "there is the human." she have a english and french accent. -points to sam-

sam was trying to leave but the door shut by jill who growled at her as she gasps and everyone gasp as sam looks back at jack-

 **tucker** \- sam isnt a human she a vampire and she is lying -he gets in her face-

suddenly sam was screaming as she try to get the mouse off then lady mumbles again-

 **lancer** \- and she says, "behold ze human"

everyone was screaming and running around in the ball room

 **tucker** \- i dont believe it.

sam looked around as everyone was screaming and looked at danny as he had a sad look on his face-

 **danny** \- is it true...are you really a human like me?

 **sam** -...yes -looking at him- im so sorry danny...

 **danny** then pulls her into his arms and hugs her deeply- i dont care...i still want to be with you sam...

sam then looks up and saw the look of jack face and knew it was time for her to go and she hated to hurt them both but mostly to him and she tries not to cry as she pushes him off of her-

 **sam** \- well, tough. cause i dont want to be with you. because you're a ghost or a halfa and i hate ghosts or halfas like you.

danny looks at sam in disppoinment in his eyes and hurt at the same time

 **sam** \- goodbye danny. -she runs out the door to make sure that nobody see her crying while running off-

jack tries to touch danny then he transfrom into his ghost form and yell

 **danny** \- THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! -He flies out the room as everyone walks pass him and felt disppointment and betray by lying from him and some were saying that they were never coming back.

 **jack** looks sad as danny left the party heartbroken- danny...

(aw i know i made it teaful at the end but hey i'll make it better in the next chapter and its almost over so keep reading guys!)


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13 -apolgizing and getting sam back

jack walked up to danny room and knock on it

 **jack** \- danny, son, are you in there? - he opens the door and saw that danny wasnt in his room and start to panic- danny? -he look to see the window open- danny? -he flew out and calling him- danny, where are you? danny? -he stop at the top of the hotel to see a figure on the roof and flew down there where he was and they both sit together quietly until danny said-

 **danny** \- dad, can you do me a favor?

 **jack** \- yes, yes of course, son. anything you want.

 **danny** \- will you erase my mind...to make forget on traveling or ever meeting sam?

 **jack** \- no, no, no, no, no, no, i wont do that theres too much i want you to remeber.

 **danny** put his head down in his arms as he started to cry- you were right dad. humans hate freaks like us.

 **jack** \- son, there are so many eligible ghosts out there. i mean you're so young to...

danny crying softly to hold a book in his arms and jack saw it

 **jack** \- what is it? what are you reading? -danny gave him the book for him to read-

 _"true love by mom, for your 118th birthday "maddie" two people crashed in the night. they felt a zing. or we humans call it love at first sight. they knew right then that they would be husband and wife. for a zing only happens once in your life. your zing will come my love. cherish it. love mommy-"_

jack realized on what he had done-

 **danny-** i thought we zinged, dad.

 **jack-** you and sam? -holding the book to his chest-

 **danny** \- i guess it was only me. but you should be happy, dad. theres no reason for me to leave now. i have no more dreams. i'm just like you now. -he stood up and transform into his ghost form and lets go of the card and flew down to the window of his room and close it-

 **jack** looks down while holding the book and looks at the card was flying off the roof and he gasps and grabs it and looks at it as he knew it was all his fault that he didnt let danny go out and exprience it all. maddie...what have i done..

later on that day everyone was ready to leave and was yelling at the help while getting tickets for the stuff they did.

 **skulker** \- what this mean the mini bar charge? - looking at the bill-

 **ember** \- dude, honey, the kids blast the mini bar out the window and kinda destory it

 **skulker** \- and hows that our fault?

 **ember** \- well...

 **desiree** using her magic to carry 2 boxs into the desk- excuse me! i got a couple of people to express mail.

 **jack** flew intfront of everyone- everyone please listen to me.

 **desiree** \- its too late ghost breath

 **jack** \- im begging you i need your help to find sam

 **skulker** \- the human? she could've killed us!

 **desiree** \- she touch my guitar!

 **jazz** \- she try to put her hand in my mouth to see if it would disappear

 **goat women** \- she let me eat her scooter!

 **jack** \- i know i lied, i was wrong, i know i hurt everyone even danny, but you have to believe this: sam wasnt a bad girl. the truth is i dont even know if humans or hunters are bad anymore. tucker, come on buddy. you understand.. you my best friend.

 **valire** \- he not talking to you. first you tell us humans are bad, now they're good. what else? up is down, hot is cold. grimlings dont smell.

 **bob** \- hey! - feels offend-

 **tucker** opens his box- i really liked sam, friend or no. she told fun stories and she is a great dancer and singer.

 **jack** \- i think they zinged.

 **ember** and **skulker** \- they zinged?

 **jack** \- but i got in the way.

 **tucker** \- you only zing once in your life. -he start crying then gets a short circut-

 **valire** \- oh great now you short circuiting.

 **tucker** \- i dont care! - still crying-

 **jazz** \- well what are we waiting for? let go get sam back! come on!

 **everyone** \- yea lets do it! come on! -everyone got in the car and start driving-

 **jazz** \- okay, okay, where am i going?

 **jack** \- to the human world, before sam is gone forever.

 **desiree** \- what about the sun?

 **jack** looked at sun and it was coming out -i dont know. ill just have to fly

 **skulker** \- he just fly, flyability.

 **jack** \- so we follow her boot prints, and when they run out thats where you come in skulker.

 **skulker** \- me? jack what?

 **jack** \- there! - the car stop infront of a loose shirt of hers- yes i knew something would fall of that bag of hers. -he smells it and was perfume smell but it was kinda strong- wow that is a strong smell. okay skulker work your magic.

 **skulker** \- wait you want me to track the smell? oh no my days of using my gagets is over with. do you know how many times i have to fix this thing? but...-he push a button and it was quiet until they seen a crowed of ghost children came and running around and blasting more stuff and making loud nosies with their guitars- children listen to your father scan this shirtthe shirt . -some didnt listen-

 **jack** \- do any of your kids still respect you?

 **skulker** \- give me a second. yeah. ren! front and center!

ren pass his crazy sliblings and scans sam clothes.

 **ren** \- she got into a car. a 86' flat. it needs a little transmission work, but otherwise okay. it deove through to the airport. flight 497. 8: 00 a.m. departure.

 **jack** \- thats in 15 minutes.

 **ren** \- seat 23A. and also she ordered the vegen meal

 **jack** \- okay thank you son. now all of you go back to your mother! -they did as they told and jack got back in the car and they got back on road as soon they drove jack skin was already trying to turn him back then they came across a giant fish that was blocking the way and jazz drove off the side into the side of the mountain and desiree was about to fall out the window and tucker pulled her back in and then **jazz** yell- high five! dont leave me hanging. -she had her hand up for a high five- then the car stop in the middle of the road to see more fishes then skulker yell-

 **skulker** \- i got this! -he got out and killed everyone of them to splat all of the goob all over the car and use his powers to send the dead fishes to ember and got back in the car proundly as everyone looked at him- what they were blocking the road.

 **desiree** \- not cool my dear.

 **skulker** \- hey my wife wanted those things for a long time and i finally kill some of them look lets go get sam alright -arms crossed-

they was driving real slow and saw a hunter

 **jazz** \- look a hunter. -they look to see him dress like a phantom-

- **the hunter** \- welcome to hotel sylvania! -pretending to be a phantom- boooooo

they keep driving and tucker said- that was very...creepy and trippy

 **jazz** \- a ghost festival? what a ghost festival?

they kept driving through to see banners and alots of stuff around-

 **desiree** \- did they know we were coming?

-then they stop in the middle of the road full of humans and hunters dressed like ghosts and having music playing and talking, then a male human walked pass the car as he was dressed like a mummy and smile at desiree and she smiles very big and stares as he walked away then everyone looked up to see a giant ghost frankenstien that looked like tucker-

 **tucker** \- they like us? really?

 **jack** saw a guy who dressed almost like him and asked him a question- excuse me? do you know the best way to the airport?

 **guy** \- yes fellow phantom theres only one way. -ooh-ahh- -points to the direction of people were blocking-

 **jack** \- but its all blocked, we'll never make it in time.

 **guy** \- you should have left an hour earlier. ooh ahhh -walking away-

 **jack** \- i dont say oooh ahh! alright, lets just run through it on foot.

soon desiree, jack, jazz, and tucker was walking and tucker notice that jack was burning up and his feature was slowly turning him back into a human and tucker grab a hat and put it on his head-

 **tucker** \- jack, this'll protect you. -walking with him- imagine if that guy knew he was talking to the real phantom. he'd run for the hills!

 **desiree** \- hold it, now hold it now dearies that sounds so spot on. but the only way they'd know the real us is if we show the real us.

 **jack** \- that could actually work.

 **tucker** \- but you mean by scaring them? we havent scared people in centuries. i dont even think i have it in me anymore. - tries to roar- i got nothing, like im dying ghost whale nothing.

 **jazz** \- okay lets get this over with -lights a match on fire and put it in front of tucker-

 **tucker** \- saw fire and roars really loud and screaming at the same time yelling- FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! -he was climbing the balloon and got on top and roars.

everyone was clapping and cheering for him

 **tucker** \- IM TRYING TO SCARE YOU! THE REAL FRANKENSTEIN!

 **guy** \- we know! we love you!

 **girl** \- can you sign my torch?!

 **tucker** \- listen, before anything else, down there's the real phantom! -points to jack-

 **guy** \- prove it -jack use his hypno on him and make him hit his head- okay continue.

 **tucker** \- jack's son's in love and he got to get to the airport! but he cant do that with people blocking the way.

 **guy** \- why cant he fly there?

 **guy-2** \- because stupid the sun he is a phantom. it will effect him and may kill him

 **tucker** \- yes! thank you nerds! so, people if you really our friends, clear a path for the man!

 **guy** \- okay. all phantoms line up. ooh ahhh. -soon all the fake phantoms made a line and people grab the capes and made shades for jack- lets protect our friend ooh ahh.

 **tucker** \- its all for you, buddy. go get her.

jack looks at all his best friends that been there for him and smile and runs through the crowd of people and they were cheering him on and gave him what he always wanted to believe in. that humans does care about ghosts like him and wants to be friends. soon he got to the end he saw a plane flying up and use his eyes to spot sam looking heartbroken-

 **jack** \- alright its now or never. -he flies super fast as the sun was burning him and he was in so much pain-

in the plane sam was looking at the window as she had tears in her eyes as she thinks about hotel and the friends she made even the one who was most important to her was danny.

 **sam** -...danny...

jack was flying very fast and saw some shade and grabs the wheel and screaming in pain as he see that his clothes was almost human- ouch ouch, okay, okay, i must do this. for danny. -then the wheel pull into the plane and jack was not that far behind and flying fast and grabs the window as his body was changing and he goes to the window was sam was-

 **jack** \- samantha, samantha, can you hear me? - he looks at the televison to see a phantom fake blasting the cow face- this is how we're represented. unbelievable. samantha. samantha. can you hear me?

 **sam** \- -she looks up and saw jack and took her headphones off- j...jack? huh? jack i cant hear you.

 **jack** \- what? my toe in a can of soup?

 **sam** \- what my lamb on a can shoe? hey you know you transforming and burning?

jack gets a idea and flying towards the front of the plane as sam moves through the people and watch jack fly toward the front-

 **pilot** \- what the heck?

 **pilot 2-** how a ghost get up this high?

 **pilot** \- folks, im gonna turn on the seat belt sign on. just a precaution while we...

jack saw what he was talking to and use his hypno on the pilot and spoke using him to talk to sam-

 **jack** \- while we hear a special announcement for my dear friend samantha.

 **sam** \- jack? -hears through the speakers-

 **jack** \- _my dear girl, i have made a terrible mistake. i was trying to keep my son to myself because i knew i would always protect him. but i realize now, that children need to discover things for themselves. they'll stumble, fall, laugh, and cry, but such is life. the real truth is, you and danny are meant to be. you zinged. if he must give his trust to someone else, im very thankful that it is you samantha. i hope you heard me and forgive me._ -he flew back to where she was and almost fully human-

 **sam** \- -she wipes her tears and smiles happily and gives him a nod and a thumbs up-

 **jack** \- okay folks, we're going to make a quick turnaround to refuel, and then we'll be back on our way.

-everyone goans and he yells through the speakers-

 **jack** \- QUIT YOUR YELLING IM BURNING UP OUT HERE!

the plane turned around and flew back to the airport.

(final chapter is coming up soon. yay i hate to see it end. and i like how i did it. so keep reading!)


	14. Final

final chapter - lived ever after/you're my zing

back at the hotel the sun still coming up and the room where danny was hiding from the sun and had his head down

jack flew in and crash into the wall and make his room dusty and smoke as he cough

 **danny** \- -coughing- dad?

 **jack** \- im fine just a little sunburned. -showing him that he was almost human and he was healing- -he looks at him- son, i always thought the worst thing ever would be seeing you go but the worst is seeing you unhappy. daney, i want you to live your life.

 **danny** -sighs- i dont know dad. i dont even know how i'm supposed to do that.

 **jack** \- you know, mommy already gave you her birthday present. can i now give you mine? -he shows him a big traveling bag-

 **danny** \- what i need this for?

 **jack** \- it comes with an accessory -shows sam to danny-

 **danny** \- you? - looking shocked-

 **sam** \- you. -smile warmly-

 **danny** \- why you back sam?

 **sam** \- -she walks up to him and hugs him very tight- because your my zing danny

 **danny-** im your zing? but you told me that you hate ghosts and halfas.

 **sam** \- yea well if i said that your dad wouldnt blast me or blow my head off

 **jack** \- i wouldnt have...no she right i would have done that.

 **danny** \- dad. -looking at him-

 **jack** \- i was wrong, ghost-chops. -he gave him the card-

 **danny** \- do you really mean it dad? -looking at the card-

 **jack** \- go make your own paradise my son. your mother and i are so proud of you.

 **sam** \- so...can we try that kiss over again? -she blushing but smiling at the same time-

 **danny** \- yea i would like that very much. -he touches her cheek and they both lead close-

 **jack** \- boo-ooh-ooh-ah! -he looks as they looked at him- sorry i just got to get use to it go do your thing-

at the stand of the outside it had 'happy birthday danny' -danny and sam kissed as everyone cheered then the final music start playing and sam dances acrossed the stages holding the mic in her hand and singing-

 **sam** \- _i thought i found a love but he was just a fling, and then i met a guy and felt a different thing, its like you're hit in the ring like you're pulled by a string and can't breathe like you're choking on a chicken wing. it was a thing called a zing and i wanted to sing and listen to ballads of the man named sting_ -she looks at him with so much love in her eyes- _man looks in your eyes and its suddenly spring like when nala looked at simba in the loin king._

 **desiree** \- _zinging in the air and i dont have a care im winging from the zing that we shared._

 **danny** \- _zinging in the rain now im feeling no pain its a real time for celebrating cause you're my zing._

jack flew to the stage and was greeted by danny and sam

 **sam** \- hey jack you ready to throw down?

 **jack** \- no, no, no, i just came close enough to hear you better

 **sam** \- oh come on just give it it a try

 **jack** \- alright maybe just alittle. - he start rapping- _so listen all you zingers from here to beijing you better crash the box spring, get ready to cling cause if love was money you'd be yelling cha ching_ -danny and sam was shocked and then smiles very big knew that jack could sing- _next to a zing cupid's arrows a little bee sting it was a zing and a zang and a zingidy-dee and there was only one lady in the zing for me cause when you're dinged by the zing you better know one thing the only bling you gonna sling is a wedding ring!_

jack froze everyone and everyone else cheered and then he unfreeze them.

 **desiree** and **danny** \- _zinging in the air_ -he froze them again-

 **jack** \- _now i dont have a care i'm winging from the zing that we shared zinging in the rain now im feeling no pain_ -he unfroze them again-

 **desiree** and **danny** \- _its a real time for celebrating cause you're my zing_

 **jack** \- _feel the zing, y'all ba-da-bing, y'all gonna knock you right out of that ring y'all better bring, y'all, happening, y'all pay attention to the ghost king, y'all!_ -everyone was hooping and cheering as everyone was flying around and dancing-

THE END!

( _phew im finally finished with hotel transylvania danny phantom style i enjoy writing this fitction and i loved how i end it and so much more. i want to thank musiclover for giving me time the support to finish this fiction. so i may do more but i may need votes on what to write next. until then thank you!)_


End file.
